Bond of Brothers
by RedHal
Summary: Sequel to "The Twin." Danny gets hurt in a ghost fight while protecting his brother determined not to loose him again. However, there's a cost and it's up to Davy to return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sequel to "The Twin." Danny gets hurt in a ghost fight while protecting his brother determined not to loose him again. However, there's a cost and it's up to Davy to return the favor. But how? Tucker might have the answer.

Ships: DannyXSam; DavyXValerie, and a TAD bit of TuckerXJazz at the end

Warning: NOT my best work. I know. So please no flames.

_**The Bond of Brothers**_

**Chapter 1**

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley went into the Nasty Burger and walked up to the girl behind the cash register.

"Any word yet?" Valerie asked

Sam and Tucker shook their heads knowing that Valerie was asking about her boyfriend who happened to be the brother of Sam's boyfriend.

Danny and Davy Fenton/Phantom were identical twin brothers who had been separated for ten years. Not due to a divorce or kidnapping, but due to Davy's death in a car accident almost 11 years ago. Thankfully, due to a lot of luck, the day Danny got his powers turning him into one of the local town heroes, his brother had been on the other side of the portal and got the same shock.

The theory was that the human half that left Danny that day was transfused to Davy and the ghost part that Danny's now missing human half replaced was transfused to Danny.

It had taken them MONTHS to tell their parents, but now that the tough part was out of the way, the twins were enjoying almost every minute.

It was the fact that over 90% of the town still didn't know the connection despite how OBVIOUS it was. The only people who know that Danny and Davy Fenton were Danny and Davy Phantom were their parents, their older sister Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Valerie. Their arch enemy, Vlad Masters/Plasmius also knew, but they didn't pay too much attention as they were some of the few people that knew he too was a halfa.

Danny and Davy had spent almost all of Spring Break in the Ghost Zone to figure out their newest powers. No human knew what these new powers were, but Davy had been burning up all the time and Danny had been wearing layers when it was 80 degrees.

Suddenly, Tucker's eyes flashed green

"Hi there. I'm Tucker. Don't let the glasses, P.D.A. and lack of muscles fool you. I'm a stud" Tucker said

The two girls laughed

"Get out of Tucker" Sam said

"Sure thing" Tucker said before walking out the door. He came back in with the two look alike Fenton boys who were laughing.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as she gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek

"Better" Danny said "Hi Val"

"Hi boys. Great to have you back" Valerie greeted "The usual?"

"Of course" Davy confirmed

After the gang paid for the food, they went to go sit down at their usual booth

Luckily, Valerie's shift was over so when her relief came, she went to go join them.

"Okay. So what was the deal with that constant fever?" she whispered

"We've gotten new powers" Davy told his human friends

Checking the coast, both ghost boys held out their right hands. A small flame appeared in Davy's and an ice crystal appeared in Danny's.

"I had to introduce Danny to Frostbite and then I went to Aragon to have Dora help me with mine" Davy explained.

"You would like Frostbite. He's not bad once you get to know him" Danny said. "And he said that Davy will also have ice powers and I'll have fire powers, but they'll come later"

"Probably about the same time I get my ghostly wail" Davy added "Until then, only ice power I have is the ghost sense"

"Makes sense" Tucker said

As if on cue, the blue mists came from the mouths of the twins.

Giving each other looks, the team of teen ghost hunters ran out of the restaurant. Valerie, Danny, and Davy ran into an alley while Sam and Tucker stood guard while pulling out Fenton weapons

In the alley, Valerie hit a button on her bracelet causing red armor to appear and a jet sled to come out of her shoes. Danny and Davy got into battle positions and silver rings appeared around their torsos, splitting and traveling vertically across both boys.

Danny's jeans and white and red t-shirt were turned into a black and white jumpsuit while Davy's jeans and white and blue t-shirt just inversed.

The three powered hunters flew out of the alley Valerie stopped only to allow Sam and Tucker to jump onto her sled and the gang went over to where the ghost attack was.

Danny froze in fear when he recognized the ghost.

"Figures Vlad would be behind this" Davy muttered as he saw a stumped looking Vlad with a beaten up thermos in his hands

"We'll deal with Vlad" Sam said to the halfa's. "Danny! Snap out of it"

Danny jerked back into reality and nodded.

There was no way he was going to allow Dark Dan to kill anyone

Valerie flew the humans to the other halfa

"Hey! Old and Ugly!" Danny yelled as he shot an ecto-blast at his evil self

"So, you finally decided to show up" Dark Dan bantered

"With Back up" Davy said as he flew up next to his brother

"You!" Dark Dan exclaimed

"Nice to see you remember me" Davy joked as he powered up a fire ball.

Danny flew to the other side of Dark Dan and shot an ice beam.

However, Dark Dan merely put up a shield

Danny flew over to his brother

"Cover your ears" Danny instructed before letting out a ghostly wail.

Upon seeing Davy cover his ears, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie took that as their cue and did the same.

"Danny!" Davy exclaimed as he helped keep his brother floating as Danny turned back into Fenton

Dark Dan emerged from the rubble of the old abandoned hospital that Spectra had once quarantined everyone in.

"Danny? You okay?" Sam said running to her boyfriend's side

"Just wiped" Danny confirmed

Dark Dan then shot his own Ghostly wail. The two ghost twins joined their powers to put a shield around themselves and their friends.

"Is there a surefire way to destroy him without destroying our Danny?" Valerie asked having been told the story already as she was now a full-fledged member of Team Phantom

"Well, not really?" Davy said

"Davy" Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Danny said in a warning tone knowing that he was lying.

"Well, there's this one way, but I'd rather not as it's too dangerous" Davy admitted as he and Danny pulled down the shield

"Then I guess we do it the old fashion way" Danny said taking the thermos from Tucker and transformed back to Phantom

"I have an idea!" Tucker said "Val. Come with me"

Tucker jumped onto the jet sled and whispered the destination. She took off in the direction of Fenton Works

Sam was firing an ectobazooka at Dark Dan while the Phantom twins were throwing many different attacks

Then, Dark Dan shot a very powerful ectoblast at Davy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"DAVY! LOOK OUT!" Danny exclaimed flying towards his brother

Danny pushed Davy out of the way and took the blast for himself

"DANNY!" Sam and Davy shouted

Davy then turned to Dark Danny and chanted

(A/N: **I don't own part of this rhyme**, but I did mess with it a bit to make it make sense in this story. Can you guess where I got it?)

"Evil ghost from future came

Fought his past who did the same

But past has love which you not know

Allows the power in others to grow

Now for the misdeeds that you have done

Ghost return from wince you COME!"

A bright white light shot from Davy's hand and enveloped his brother's evil self which promptly exploded.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked as she cradled Danny's unconscious torso which was back to human.

"Something Clockwork told me, which now I think he knew I would need it. You see, if a ghost sacrifices himself for another ghost some of his power goes to the other allowing enough power to make that spell work. It basically sends any ghost from an alternative timeline back to where it came from. Dark Dan no longer exists." Davy explained as he knelt next to her

"So Danny's…?" Sam asked

Davy transformed back to his human half and checked his brother's pulse and breathing.

"He's still alive, but just barely" Davy said grabbing his brother's cell

Suddenly, Valerie and Tucker came back with the Fenton Ghost Catcher

"Where's Dark Dan?" Tucker asked

"Back to where he came from, but at a price" Davy explained.

"Rats" Tucker pouted really wanting to see what would happen if he used the Ghost Catcher on Dark Dan

(A/N: Let me guess, you would like to see that from me now too (I actually already have one written, but I was considering leaving that one only for my enjoyment, but if you want me to post it, I will))

Davy hit a speed-dial button really wishing Jazz and Jack weren't on the college tour.

"Mom? It's Davy. Can you come pick us up over by the abandoned hospital? Danny got badly injured in a ghost fight"

0000

A few days later,

Tucker found Sam and Valerie talking in the hall looking scared stiff.

"Hi girls" Tucker greeted before noticing something was wrong. "Where are Danny and Davy?"

"Danny still hasn't woken up yet" Sam said with a broken voice

"And Davy can't leave Danny's side just yet" Valerie said "Apparently it's a twin halfa thing."

After school, the non-Fentons of Team Phantom went over to Fenton Works and rang the doorbell

The door opened to reveal Jazz.

"They're up in their room" Jazz said knowing EXACTLY what they were there for

"How are you doing?" Tucker asked placing a comforting hand on Jazz's shoulder

"I'm hanging in there" Jazz said "And I understand why Danny did what he did. But… I don't want Davy going what Danny went through 11 years ago"

"How bad is it?" Valerie asked

"Mom thinks that the fact that the accident that caused Davy to come back connected the two more than ever before and that's the only thing keeping Danny alive"

Sam ran up the stairs two at a time and opened the door to Danny's room.

The only thing that had changed in the room was the fact that there was an extra bed for Davy as the beds were positioned the way typically found in a hotel. Davy was sitting on the side of his own bed gripping his brother's hand looking as if he had seen better days.

Davy turned and shot an apologetic look at Sam.

"Is there ANYTHING we can do for him?" Sam asked

"Not to my knowledge" Davy said "Sam. I'm so sorry. He sacrificed himself to save me. It's my fault. I should have dodged"

"Don't" Sam said "Danny lost you once and he didn't want to loose you again."

The two turned to the still unconscious Danny.

"How are your parents holding up?" Sam asked

"They spend all of their time in the lab trying to find some way to help him" Davy answered

"And any word on Vlad?" Sam asked

"I tattled on him to Walker" Davy said with a smirk. "Clockwork and Walker had agreed that 'unleashing Dark Dan' was 'against the rules.'"

"But Walker's had Danny…"

"That was before Walker made a cell for halfa's. And we managed to convince Walker to let Danny off the hook because the present thing was an accident" Davy said before laughing a bit. "I promised myself that when Danny gets better, we're going to go mess with Vlad's stuff"

Sam smiled and sat down on the other side of Danny's bed and gripped her boyfriend's free hand.

"C'mon Danny. You have to get better" she whispered

Just then, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz came running in looking as if they had a BRILLIANT idea.

"Tucker just thought of something" Valerie announced. "We wanted to run it by you guys before telling the Fentons because it's VERY risky, but if we work fast we MAY pull this off."

"Anything to help my brother" Davy said

"Okay" Tucker said. "Davy. Right now, YOU'RE the ONLY thing keeping Danny alive, right?"

"Right." Davy confirmed.

Tucker ran over to the halfa and whispered the plan.

"That's so crazy, it just might work." Davy said "It's worth a shot. Jazz. Tell Mom and Dad what's going on"

Davy released his brother and Danny went into a very painful coughing fit.

"Hang in there Danny" Sam whispered as Davy grabbed some scissors.

Using the blades, he turned his left arm so that his palm was up and he made a small cut in his arm. Then he went ghost and overshadowed Danny.

Jazz, Jack, and Maddie came running up as Valerie pulled out the First Aid kit.

"C'mon. Please work" Tucker whispered as he watched his best friend lay motionless on the bed.

Suddenly, Danny gasped for air and started coughing again before throwing his brother out of his body.

Davy transformed back and Valerie wrapped the cut in a bandage while Danny continued coughing.

Then, Danny's bright blue eyes opened and glared at his brother

"NEVER overshadow me again" he stated

Everyone only laughed in relief.

Then Sam kissed Danny out of relief that her boyfriend hadn't been killed by his future evil safe.

"You were brilliant" Valerie said kissing Davy.

Tucker sighed with relief as Jack and Maddie interrupted Sam and Danny's kiss to hug their son in relief

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Maddie told Danny while crying with relief

Suddenly, Tucker felt a pressure on his cheek.

"Nice thinking, getting a bit of Davy in Danny" Jazz praised having just kissed her brother's friend

"No problem" Tucker said with a smile

The End

(A/N: I know. Not much. But I set the original for a sequel so here it is. Also, for the Rhyme, if you guessed 'Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost', you are CORRECT. The makers of that movie own the actual rhyme)


End file.
